The shadow flame
by Ambrosia-Zauberin-Adalwolfa
Summary: Harry has awoken into a heiritance thought to have died out long ago. Feeling the beast beneathe his skin calling for blood Harry will seek to satisfy it and his own growing need for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot.

Epilogue

Private Drive number 4. Midnight July 31, 1995

Harry Potter stood at the front door of number 4 Privet Drive, this would be the last time he would ever see this dreadful place. His trunk was packed and beside him, his cage with Hedwig perched upon it was on top of the trunk, and his wand was tucked securely in a holster attached to his arm.

His life here was over. He made sure of that. It was finally time for him to finish what was started 14 years ago.

Harry was going to kill Voldemort and anyone else who stood in his way. It was his destiny. His job.

He looked at his chest at the small black mark above his heart and sighed. It was a reminder. A reminder of what he was and what he had to do. Just like those before him only now it was his turn. And by the gods he was going to win because loosing wasn't an option.

He took one last look at the room around him and stepped through the door into the night disappearing into the shadows as if he had never been there at all.

It was time. Lord have mercy on the ones who stood in his way because he will not.

***

I know I should not be starting a new story but man I have major writers block and this idea has been bugging me for a while so I had to put it up.

I also know that this is very very short but the next chapter will be going up and it is longer sooo be happy. lol.


	2. Chapter 2 The Room

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot.

Chapter 1

Lord Voldmort paced in front of the fireplace at his old ancestral home the fire light dancing across his skin and the walls behind him casting distorted elonginated shadows all around him. Deep in thought, he stared into the flames. It was almost time for all of his plans to be put into order. He just needed to get into the room of prophesy and get ahold of that orb. Then everything would be his.

Looking up as a soft hesitant knock sounded he sneered at the door, as he signaled for the impertaint twit to enter.

It was just Peter Petigrew.

The rat nerviously looked up at Voldemort and then looked back down at his feet. "My..my Lord." he wimpered going to his knees and kissing the hem of Voldemorts cloak.

"What." Voldemort hissed.

"P..Potter has gone m...mi...missing from the muggles house." Peter stammered. "The muggles have all been murdered. They say that they were butchered."

Voldemort slowly turned round and glared at Peter. "Tell me why no one informed me of this?! Why hasn't anyone brought in Potter?!"

Peter quailed under the barrage of questions fearing for his life. His masters temper was one of renowned ferocity and viciousness.

"We just found out sir." Peter told him. "The muggle police arrived not to long ago and they found what was left of the bodies and no sign of Potter."

"Leave rat." Voldemort said. "Bring in Lucius and Bellatrix. I wish to speak to them personally."

Peter stood to leave making a hasty retreat to the door leading out and too safety, only to pause when he heard his name spoken one last time.

"Oh and Peter..." Voldemort called to him softly, dangerously, twirling his wand in hand before pointing it at him. "Don't interrupt me again with disappointing news...Crucio."

Peter hit the floor withering in agony, wishing for the thousandth time that he did not betray James and Sirius.

***

Lucius and Bellatrix apparated in the the Dursley's kitchen, wands out, sences alert.

They had orders to look for Potter and to bring him in. Voldemort wanted him alive for what ever reason they didn't know. They just wanted him dead and out of the way so they could finally get rid of those drasted muggles and filthy mudbloods.

Lucius searched down stairs while Bellatrix went up stairs.

Walking into the living room Lucius stared. Everything was covered in blood.

By the looks of the splatter it must have been done with a knife or a cutting hex. What ever did it it wasn't pretty and there was a lot of anger behind it. Judging by the amount of blood sparayed every where.

Lucius felt a shiver go down his spine. Sure he may have cut down a few people in his time but never like this. He preferred quick clean and short. Most of the death eaters were like him in this particular aspect to. Most.

There were some who unlike him enjoyed, to a disturbing degree, not killing but slaughtering someone. They loved to hear them beg and scream for mercy. It brought them so much glee. So much power that they were literally drunk on it. But these were mad people. Insane people.

'Whoever did this is insane too.' Lucuis thought as he walked around the once spotless living room into the hall way leading to the stairs and the second story. He looked at the small cuboard door, a passing glance if you will, and felt shivers crawl up his spine. That cuboard was dark. It just oozed misery and hate.

Something was watching him. His every move. His every thought. He could feel it on the outskirts of his sences. It was engulfing him. It was in that cuboard. That damn cuboard.

Lucius went over to it under and swung the door open. Inside it was empty. He shook his head at his own nervousness. _Get ahold of yourself Lucius. Just you and Bella are here. _He thought to himself, trying to dislodge the uneasy feeling deep in his gut. Still....there really was something off about this house.

***

Bellatrix waltzed up the stairs of the muggle house smiling gleefully at the blood spattered walls and rooms she passed.

It was simply perfect. Everything here was beautifull. The blood splattered walls just added to the allure. If only she could have been here when it had happened. She was sure it was a sight to be hold and it would just tickle her to no end.

She walked down the hall stopping to a door on her left it was slightly ajar and had yellow tape on it. Ripping aside the tape she pushed the door open completly and stepped into the room. It rank of old dried blood and piss. Whoever died here was tortured first. She grinned cruely.

After sweeping what appeared to be the parents and their sons room she went to the last room. The room at the end of the hall. Potter's room.

Bella noticed right off that the door was different than the others. After all what person would put deadlocks on a kids door. Especially a famous golden boy who had a rather large bank account.

Twisting the knob of the door she opened it and was suprised by what she saw. It was extremely small and had a matress on the floor for a bed a small night stand and a child desk. Other than that it was bare. The window had bars and appeared to be paddlocked as well. Turning around to look at the door she noticed a small cat flap on it.

'_This is odd.'_ Bella thought to herself. She went over to the small closet and began to open it only to stop when a small giggle sounded from under the bed. Turning around to face the bed she she went over to it and crouched down as silently as she could, tightly gripping her wand in her hand and pulled up the sheet to look under the bed.

There was nothing there.

Bellatrix stood up, a frown marring her face and went to go back over to the closet when something suddenly clutched her ankle in a death grip. She looked down and screamed, kicking at the bloody hand attached to her trying to get it off. Its grip tightened painfully and she heard a loud sickening crack as her ankle broke. She screamed and threw a curse at the hand intending to sever it from its body when it disapeared in a flash back under the bed.

"Where are you, you little beast?!" She spat out. "I know your here. So come out."

A giggle came from the closet.

Whipping around she threw a blasting curse at the closet door, blowing it apart and embeding a few shards of wood into her and into the walls surrounding her.

"Come out Potter!" She yelled at the closet. "I know your there!"

Turning around slowly in a circle she called out softly. "Was it fun Potter? Did you like shredding your family?"

She went over to the desk and opened the drawers as she continued talking." Did you like hearing them scream and beg for mercy? Where are you Potter?"

Limping to the door Bellatrix was about to walk out when it slammed shut in her face and the single lightbulb sizzled out thrusting the room into complete darkness. She gasped sharply and pointed her wand infront of her lighting the tip of it so the room could have some light. Pointing it infront of her she caught a glimpse of a shadow on the wall and screamed.

It was cut short as her throat was ripped out by unseen hands. The last thing she heard was that childish giggle and the rasping gurgling noises her throat was making as she tried to breath.

***

Hee hee here's the first chapter...Now I wonder who was that giggling and what will happen to Lucius and Voldemort. Can anyone guess what is going on? Cookies to the person who does....:D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I unfortunately own nothing except for the plot and any characters not related to J.K Rowling.

Chapter 3

Severus Snape felt the dark mark signal him to the Dark Lords side. He turned of the burner under the cauldron and placed a stasis spell on the potion. Grabbing his deatheater robes he donned them and apparated to the mad mans side.

As he arrived at his destination bunch of other death eaters were coming as well. It seemed that every single death eater ever was showing up.

_Must be something really serious or really bad for him to call everyone. _Severus thought to himself as the place filled up to the brim. Looking around at all of the faces around him he saw a few that were very surprising, like that short dumpy toad thing. If Severus wasn't mistaken he was sure that she had a high position with that idiot of a minister. And that barkeeper at the Leaky cauldron. That one was a real big shock. Turning to look at the Dark Lord as he entered everyone then bowed on their knees not even daring to look up until he sat down and gave the signal to stand.

Not even bothering to wait until the last one rose off the floor Voldemort began speaking.

Severus stared at him as he spoke, never before had he seen him this angry this furious. Not even when Potter had gotten away at the end of last year at the graveyard. Something was extremelly wrong.

"Potter has gone missing." Voldemort spat out at everyone. "Potter has gone missing. Those rancid filthy muggles he was staying with have been confirmed dead and yet Potter only goes missing. I want to know why no one told me about this. I want everyone out there looking for him. He is to be brought back to me alive. I want Potter and I want him now!!"

He turned around and went to sit down when 5 owls flew in and dropped off a box at his feet. If Severus looked closer he was sure that the red stuff on the bottom was blood. But then that would mean...

Voldemort opened the box and his face drained of all color as a look of pure rage crossed his features.

When he finally spoke every single death eater shrank back in fear.

"Find Potter and bring him to me by tomarrow. Do not fail me or you will wish you were dead." he hissed. Standing up and throwing at them Severus blanched at what he saw inside.

The box contained the heads of Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Take a good look at them." Voldemort said as he left the room. "Because that's what you will be if you fail me."

Every death eater apparated away at that, intent to be the one to find Potter and assage their Lords wrath, save for Severus.

Something caught Severus's eye causing him to stay back when he saw the heads in the box. Bending down to Bellatrix's head he peered into her mouth something glittered in the light. Opening her mouth wider he stucjk his fingers into her mouth and grabbed what appeared to be a blood covered sickle. _What the...?_ Severus thought bewildered.

Going over to Lucius's head this time he opened his mouth but there was nothing in it. "Hmm..well Lucius looks like you can't pay for your passage into the underworld." Severus whispered to no one.

About to stand up and apparate away Severus again stopped and looked closer at Lucius's eyes this time. To be more exact the left eye. It appeared to bulge at an odd angle. Lifting the lid Severus pulled out a folded up piece of parchment and opened it to see what was written.

Severus furrowed his brows and just stared in confusion at the four simple words scrawled on the paper in the familiar chicken scratch known only to a specific teenager.

_Tag . Your it Tom._

Severus looked back up at the door the Dark Lord had gone through and then back at the severed heads of the two most feared and loyal death eaters, disbelief colored his thoughts. _There was just no possible way for Potter to do this kind of thing. It didn't fit the bloody Golden Boy at all. Only a Slytherin would have any hope of pulling a stunt like this. And Potter was a Gryffindor to the bone. He was red and gold through and through. And yet..._

Severus folded the small note back up and placed it in his pocket. Bending down to pick up the box Severus closed it and then apparated to the gates of Hogwarts.

He needed to see Albus and he needed to see him right this minute. Something was seriously wrong.

Rushing into Hogwarts Severus made his way to the gargoyle guarding the enterance to the headmasters office and quickly spoke the password and hurriedly walked up the winding staircase to the headmasters door and pushed it open.

Barging into Albus's office Severus was about to speak when he saw someone he never thought he'd see there sitting right infront of Albus with the most smug grin plastered on his face.

Severus looked from the Albus to the guy sitting in the chair and back to Albus.

Speechless because of the sight he just placed the box on the desk in front of Albus.

"You need to take a look at this." he said glancing back at the person in the chair as he also handed the note to Albus. "Read this first though."

Placing his spectacle on his nose Albus unfolded the note and read it out loud. Placing it down before him he looked at the guy across from him and lifted an eyebrow in a very Snapeish manner.

The guy just shrugged, that annoying smug grin still plastered across his face, and folded his arms across his chest. "I want to play a game with him and he's going to play whether he wants to or not." he said in a matter of fact voice.

"I see." Albus said. "So you really have awakened."

"Yup."

Severus just stared at them. He was missing something. Something big. And what did Albus mean by 'awakened'?

"Escuse me..." Severus butted in, running his hand through his hair. " What's going on? And how can you be so...so calm when you have two severed heads on your desk, a psychotic mass murderer bent on taking over the world and a new psycho in the making in front of you sitting there just as smug as can be?!"

He stared at Albus and the guy infront of him expectantly. "Well?"

Albus looked at the student infront of him and then at Severus as if trying to decide on something.

The guy infront of him nodded at Albus like he was giving him the go ahead to speak or something and Albus nodded back in his direction.

Whipping out his wand he conjured another chair and a tea set. "Well sit down Severus. This is going to take a while to explain."

Severus sat down and took the cup offered him, something told him he was going to need it, and politely sipped the tea as he watched the guy next to him do the same.

_Something is off about him. Something is seriously off._

"Now, shall we begin?" Albus asked as he took his tea cup and put 2 sugar cubes in it.

Severus looked pointedly at him.

"Ah well...here goes." Albus took a sip of his tea and then began.

" There was a time many many years ago..."

***

Ha ha cliff hanger!!! I have always wanted to do one of those. So can you guys tell me who the guy in the chair is? And can you guess what storry Albus is going to tell and what did you think about the severed heads and the coin and the note in the eye socket? Hope you all enjoy. Oh and I updated my other story too. lol.... THE WORLD IS ENDING!!! I actually updated it. bleh.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my nomads and the shadow flame...but the HP characters do belong to JKR.

Chapter 4: The Past and the Beginning

"There was a time many many years ago when the wizarding and the muggle worlds lived together. There was no fighting, no wars, no anything. They fit together like gloves and for many centuries they got along.

However this peaceful period was not meant to last forever.

War abruptly broke out among the wizards and muggles, when a muggle king, a power hungry tyrant, sent out the word of eradication of wizards. The selfish king called them abominations, demons, a mockery of their race and that they were not meant to live. They would only steal from them, murder their children in the night, and curse their farms and families to become barren and seedless.

That spread poisonious slander and hate was the start of a very dark time for both worlds. Thousands died, families were ripped apart and many newborns were needlessly silenced permanently.

As the years wore on and the war showed no signs of stopping a group of nomads, travelers, made themselves known to the Wizard Head and and council and offered their skills in exchange for two things, the muggle kingdom, and the right to join in war alongside the wizards should there ever be a need for them.

The Head and council accepted and within weeks the war had all but ended, and with the death of the muggle king and the crowning of a nomad woman, the war ended permenantly.

On the night of the coronation of the new Nomad Queen, the Wizard Head made an appearance to show his peoples gratitude and to give thanks for her peoples help in ending the war. She accepted but made one more request.

Anything he told her.

Anthing at all.

A child she asked for. A child by him.

And so later on that night in her chamber she became swollen with his seed and begote his child.

Five monthes later she gave birth to a 2 pound baby boy with emerald green eyes and wheate blonde hair and a black birthmark above his heart in the shape of a single black flame.

On the night the child was borne she made one more request to the Wizard Head.

His world was to split away from the her and the muggle world permanently.

Half a year later when rogue muggles began killing wizards again he agreed.

Within less than a year all of the wizarding world was completely hidden and erased from the muggles history and memories and the Wizard Head never saw his child or the Nomad Queen again."

...ss/hp...ss/hp...ss/hp...

Severus stared at Albus unblinkingly. " Okay so what does that little tidbit of history have to do with this box that contains Lucius and Bellatrix's severed heads, and that psycho sitting right there?"

Albus looked into the box at the heads and before turning to the young man sitting across from him and chuckled softly. "You really invited Tom into a game of tag?"

"I believe that is what the note says. You know the one that was nicely placed in Lucuis's eye socket." Severus interjected. " Now Albus would you be so kind as to answer my questions?"

"That little tidbit has everthing to do with it." The young man answered. "Well actually the last bit, really, has everything to do with it."

Severus glared at him.

The young man chuckled.

Severus's left eye twiched and his jaw clenched tighter.

Albus just stared at the two.

Fawks blinked.

"Okay so to answer your questions Severus, my dear boy." Albus began after clearing his throat to catch his two guests attention. "This young man is a desendant of the Nomad Queen. Her and her people were essentially a warrior group, but they had a certain quirk to them. I believe they had a bit of creature in them...similar to that of a veela...only deadlier. They were agile, strong, brilliant, the perfect race, only they had a very strong taste for blood. They thrived on violence, fighting, and war. They also had one very unique talent. They could create a type of fire. It was called the shadow fire, and this fire could be used for anything. They could use it to create these...portals...or weapons, like swords and whips. Anything they could think of, they could create. This fire could be used for anything, as well as being used for either destruction or purification and healing.

"Oh really." Severus stated skeptically.

"Yes really." Albus said.

"Prove it."

Albus smiled and shrugged his houlders before he turned to the young man and nodded his head.

The young man turned to Severus and smiled, raised his right hand and ...

Severus leaned back in shock, his eyes wide as he stared at the young mans hand before him.

It was completely engulfed in black flames.

And instead of screaming in agony like the young man should have been he was smiling and laughing at Severus's facial expression.

"I...I've never seen anything like this."

Albus's eyes twinkled. " I know. I believe he is the last of his kind, and if their are more they have not either awakened or hid themselves."

Severus turned to inspect the fire, moving in closer towards the young man's hand. "Oh and the Dark Lord called all of us Death Eaters for a meeting tonight. He says we are to find Potter and turn him in to him tomorrow. He was completely enraged when that 'present' showed up."

The young man smirked at that.

"Why did you only put a sickle in Bellatrix's mouth and not Severus's?" Severus asked?

"Lucius was a greedy man and besides he was rich. He deserved to go to the afterlife a poor man."

"Oh. So what else can you do with this?"

"What ever I want."

"For instance, If I want to fly with out a broom, " He began floating a few inches off the chair he was sitting in. "I can."

"If I want to make a person fall hopelessly ill, towards the brink of death or even die, "Severus started coughing and struggling to breath, it felt as if something or someone was cutting off his air supply, as blood came spilling out of his mouth, when the young man touched him with his flame covered hand. "I can"

"And if I want to heal someone," the other hand, now covered in black flame as well, touched Severus and Severus watched as the spots before his eyes disappeared as he gulped down air and quit coughing up blood. "I can."

As he sat back on his haunches, gathering control of himself and doing a self inventory, Severus looked upon the young man with trepidation and a small amount of fear. _To have that kind of power at your beck and call. At just a thought. To be able to do anything and everything...no limits._ Severus shook his head to get those thoughts out of his mind and went back to his seat.

"Why don't we just send him to the Dark Lord and have him kill him. Everything would be over right then and there." He remarked to Albus.

The young man scoffed.

Albus again shrugged his shoulders. "While that is a great idea. I'm afraid he won't do it."

"Why for bloody sakes not?"

"Because the game isn't over yet."

"Game? What are you talking about Albus?"

Albus pointed to the young man. "His game is not finished."

Rounding on the young man Severus drew himself up to his full height. "You have the power to end this god for saken war and you won't all for a stupid game? Peoples lives are at sake here!"

"That may be so," The young man began, "However since I have woken up at the tail end of this war I intend to have a little fun."

"FUN!" Severus yelled. " War is not fun! You stupid child! How can you prance about and pretend this is some game? Well it isn't!"

The young man stood up and looked from Severus to Albus. "Well Albus, Severus, it's time for me to go. I'll see you when school starts."

"School? You're a student? Who are you?" Severus questioned as the young man began to walk towards a wall.

Turning backaround the young man smiled mischeviously at Severus. "Take a wild guess Snape." and then he turned around and walked right through the wall.

Severus stared at the wall the young man just disappeared through before sitting down in his seat.

Turning to Albus Severus closed his mouth and made an effort to make his eyes unwiden.

"Was that...Potter?" he asked Albus once he was capable of formulating a coherrant sentence and was again capable of speech.

The twinkle in Albus's eye just got brighter before he pulled out his bowl and said, "Lemon drop?"

...ss/hp...ss/hp...sshp...

Alrighty then. Here's a chapter after like monthes of waiting. I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY! I just had a lot of things come up. It has been on hell of a hellish year. But needless to say This story has not been abandoned. I am going to finish it. And I believe I will be updating my other story this week. ... XD...

I am terriblely sorry for any misspelled words and such.

And thank you thank you thank you for those of you who have alerted favorited me! Thank you thank you thank you!

Any ways I do hope you like this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to JKR's work of art. However the plot and the nomad warriors and the black flame are mine. So fair warning: if you steal from me my warriors will hunt you down and do terrible terrible things to you. XD lol

I'm immensly pleased with all the alerts and the reviews! They made my day and so i decided to get right to work and start on this chapter.

And I here is a link to what Harry's birthmark looks like. I couldn't find a black flame so this will have to do. Just picture it black. lol Just take out the spaces... And hopefully you guys will be able to see the pic...

http : / thm - a02 . yimg . com / image / 68e7bcf0555f5358

**YOU MUST READ THE WARNING! THIS IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!**

**WARNING:** There are some scenes in here that are not suitable for the faint of heart, there will be some **spousal abuse, rape, foul offensive language, attempted murder and actual murder**. As well as **some nudity.**

This story is rated M for a reason.

**Chapter 5: Marked for Murder**

Harry stood across from the full-length body mirror and peered at his body lightly running his hands over a sculpted chest and a slightly raised black birthmark above his heart, he was lost in thought.

When he had first arrived at the Dursleys he had expected a lashing from his Uncle and Aunt because that's how it always went.

Only this year something different and completely unexpected happened. It was miniscule and he would have missed it if he hadn't been looking at his Aunt when she did it.

The ride home had started normally enough. He was yelled at by Vernon and roughly shoved into the back seat of their vehicle in an attempt to get him out of sight faster. And when they had finally arrived at the Dursley residence Harry was met by Petunia at the front door, which was never a good sign.

Immediately he was put to work after lugging up his possessions to the room he stayed in, but instead of ignoring him as per usual Petunia watched him. At least when she thought Harry wasn't looking she watched him and if it weren't for the feeling of eyes on his back Harry never would have known it.

After his arrival and his aunt odd behavior things started to become even more weird especially when she was around him while he was doing his daily chores.

It started off as just her watching him at odd occasions but as the days passed he noticed that when ever Vernon would start in on him she would place her hand on his shoulder and Vernon would stop and then just turn and look at her in confusion before walking off and falling asleep on the couch infront of the teli with a beer.

Those nights when she stopped him usually lead to fights. And always, when asked why she was defending a no-good dirty rotten freak like him she answered the with the same phrase, " I'm not defending him, I'm protecting my family."

"From what?" Vernon would yell back. "He can't use 'it' outside that place!"

"Just trust me Vernon!" She would yell back at him. " Just trust me."

And they would go back to normal after that...but there was a lingering tension in the air around them. Around the whole house really. Even that idiot Dudley could tell something was wrong.

-...-...-...

Harry first began to notice something was not just strange with his Aunt but also himself about two weeks into his summer 'vacation'.

It had started off as his regular muscle soreness but after it didn't go away when it usually did, and instead got worse, he began to worry.

One night it had gotten to the point where he could barely sleep because it felt like he was burning from the inside out. Like fire was spreading throughout his veins and bleeding into his muscles.

The pain had gotten so intense that night that he blacked out into unconsciousness.

By the next morning when he didn't get up when he was supposed to Petunia looked in on him intent on getting him up herself to cook breakfast before stopping at the sight before her.

Harry laid on his bed the covers kicked off to the floor, skin flushed a feverish red as he gulped in air and murmured nonsense as clawed at his skin.

Snapping out of her trance Petunia rushed over to him and placed her hand across his forhead before drawing away in fear.

"No." She whispered.

Running out of the room she went into the bathroom and drew up a bath filling it hot water. "Vernon!" She screamed. "Vernon get Harry and bring him to the bathroom!"

"Whats the freak done now?" he hollared back.

"Not now Vernon! Just do it!"

"Alright. Alright." he muttered getting out of bed and pulling on a pair of pants. Padding out into the hallway towards his nephews room Vernon pushed the slightly adjacent door open all the way and gasped.

He did not expect to see that.

Moving over to the boy he picked him up and carried him into the bathroom to Petunia.

"Hurry up. We need to undress him and place him in the bathtup and we need to keep him there until his temperature breaks."

Vernon looked at her. "Undress him?" he questioned. "Why not just place him in the water as is?"

"Because," she signed in agitation. " the clothing can restrict him and we cant keep him in the clothes. Besides it will be easier to put him in dry clothes when we take him out of here."

"Alright, alright." he agreed, setting Harry down on the floor in a sitting position before pulling his shirt off over his head.

Petunia went white as she stared at Harry's chest. Right where his heart would be there was a mark in the shape of a single black flame. A mark that had never been there before, not even at birth...and it looked almost just like Lily's and her's...only his was darker. Darker and more prominent than both of their's were.

Quickly her and Vernon finished stripping Harry down to his boxers and placed him in the hot water.

"Now Vernon we are going to have to hold him down. The hot water will help him break his temperature."

"Petunia he's supposed to go in cold water though."

"No Vernon. Trust me he needs hot water."

...-...-...-...

Vernon watched his wife for a minute. It hadn't gone unnoticed by him that she was acting strange around the boy. He had caught her on more that one occasion watching him. And she always had the same pensive look. Like she way waiting for something...anything. Just something that would happen.

He also noticed that she would look at Dudders the same too.

Something was going on and he didn't know what it was that had his wife so on edge.

But he was going to find out.

...-...-...-...

The fever had finally broke around when noon hit them, and Petunia and Vernon pulled Harry out of the bath and dressed him in clean dry clothes before placing him back in his bed.

After closing the door Petunia quickly engaged all of the locks on his door before turning around to face her husband.

"What's going on Petunia?" Vernon asked, pointing to the bedroom door with all the locks "What was that?"

Petunia looked at the floor bringing a hand to clutch at her heart. "I'm sorry Vernon." She said. " I was hoping that it would skip him."

"Hoping what would skip him?"

"The Black Flame."

"What the hell is that?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about. Dudley isn't going to get it. I've been watching him and he would have been showing the signs." She made to move down the hall, but Vernon blocked her way.

"I don't understand what are you talking about? Signs? and such."

Petunia stared at the locked door for a minute before ducking under his arm and heading towards the kitchen. Glancing over her shoulder she answered. "I'll tell you what I am allowed to tell you, but lets get something to eat we have a long night ahead of us.

-...-...-

"So what your telling me is that your 'family' The Evan's line is some kind of traveling warrior race that helped split the freak world and our world , but also some ancient warrior queen ancestor of yours fornicated with one of those freaks and now every other generation one of you guys gets the flame thing."

"Basically yes."

"Did that freak sister of yours have it?"

"Yes."

"Do you have it?"

"...Yes... but only a little."

"Where is your...mark?"

Petunia unbuttoned the first few top buttons of her blouse before sliding it off her shoulders and unclasping her bra. Placing her hand under her left breast she lifted it up so he could see it.

"There's nothing there Pet." Vernon said looking at the inderside of her breast.

Petunia grabbed her unused napkin and whiped it across her skin revealing a grey flame.

The slap across her face caught her off guard as she fell to the floor holding her stinging face.

"Vernon?"

"All this time Petunia." He said fury in his voice before reaching down and grabbing her wrists in a bruising iron grip. " All this fucking time and you were a freak! You lied to me you fucking bitch!"

He slapped her again.

"No no no Vernon I'm not a freak like them. Vernon honey, I'm normal. I swear. Please believe me."

"Shut up freak." he whispered in her ear. Gripping her hair he dragged her behind him and up the stairs to their bedroom. Kicking in the door he threw her on their bed before turning around to shut and lock it.

"You really had me fooled Pet. I thought you were normal. Not a freak. And instead here we are...and your a filthy freak."

"I'm not a freak hun...I'm not...I'm not...Vernon please...please don't do this." Petunia begged as he drew closer to her. She drew herself into a tight ball and backed herself up against their headboard.

"You deny being a freak...but you don't deny being filthy...heh thats okay. I know how to take care of filthy bitches like you. I know just what you need."

...-...-...

Petunia's eyes widened in fear. He wouldn't. Not him. He couldn't. He loved her. She had his child. Their son.

He wouldn't hurt her like this.

He loved her.

She was his wife.

He wouldn't hurt her.

...-...-...-...

It was unbearably hot and stuffy and his skin felt tight and raw. Opening his eyes he tried to figure out where he was...everything was blurry though and he felt dizzy and light headed.

Were was he?

Sitting up proved to be a rather difficult and painful task but eventually he made it into a sitting position.

Peering into the surrounding darkness he could barely make out the lines of a small desk and the edges of his bed.

"Oh. Thats right Harry. You're back at the Dursley's." Harry mumbled to himself. Looking at the clock on his desk. It read 4:36 P.M.

"Oh shit!" He gasped he had slept in past noon. They were going to kill him.

Stifly moving off of his bed Harry made it over to his closet and pulled out an oversized black t-shirt and blue jeans and hurridly got dressed before heading down to the kitchen where he stopped in surprise.

There was an upturned chair on the floor and a couple drops of blood near the chair.

"What?" Harry asked to no one. Picking up the chair Harry noticed that he felt a little bit better...the pain was going away a little bit.

"Hmm...maybe I just needed to move a bit." Getting a rag to clean up the blood Harry was just getting ready to run it under some warm water when he heard his Aunt scream from upstairs.

Tossing the rag in the sink Harry turned and ran up the stairs to his Aunt and Uncle's bedroom where the scream came from. Being close to the door now he heard whimpers and grunts. It sounded like his Aunt was pleading with someone.

Catching the words 'freak'... 'filthy whore' from his uncle just sounded completely wrong. Harry backed away from the door slowly so not to make a sound and was going to head downstairs to call the police when he heard a smack and a thump and then his Uncle say, "Since your a bitch, I'm going to treat you like one. I will not be married to a freak!", but stopped in his tracks after hearing that.

His mind was going all fuzzy like static was filling it up and before he knew it the door just burst open splintering wood all over everything and the house was filled with screams and bellows of terror as blood splattered the walls from ripped limbs.

And Harry just grinned.

He finally felt alive.

...-...-...-...

Petunia stared at the headboard as her husband savagely thrust his penis into her. This wasn't happening. Her husband loved her. He wouldn't hurt her.

He just wouldn't. This was all that freak boys fault. If he hadn't gotten the mark then her Vernon wouldn't be doing this.

He did this. It's all his fault. She tried to get away from Vernon, from the pain, but he held a strong grip on her pelvis anchoring her to the bed allowing her no movement. No escape from the pain.

She couldn't help the scream that tore out of her throat as he pushed her head down into their mattress but shoved his hand into her hair and yanked her head back so she had to look at him as he thrust in and out of her.

"Please Vernon stop.." she begged.

"No. Since your a bitch, I'm going to treat you like one. I will not be married to a freak!" he yelled at her the disgust written all over his face.

"But Vernon...I love you. " Petunia softly said into the mattress as her eyes finally filled up with tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Shut up you..." Vernon began but was ubruptly cut short as their door burst open and off its hinges. Bits and pieces of the door flew every where some with enough force to imbed in the walls.

Petunia stared at the sight before her and gasped in fear. _Oh no...no no no._

...-...-...-

Vernon pulled out of her and turned to look at what used to be his door. "Just what the hell do you think your doin boy?" He hollared at the figure in the hallway. He couldn't seem to get a good look at him but by the way he stood, and since there was no one else in the house aside from his family, it was none other that that freak boy.

Well that was just fine with him. Vernon was going to show him a lesson he'd never forget.

"Come here you piece of shit." he yelled. "Time to meet those...ugh...th...cheh..."

Something wrapped around his throat and started squeezing slowly. Black spots were beginning to dance around in his vision before he was suddenly thrown across the room into the wall.

Getting back up on his haunches, he scuttled backwards to the bed, to get to Petunia. If he could get to her he could use her as a shield from the 'thing'.

Reaching up to grasp the post of his bed to pull himself up he found himself suddenly toppling over back onto the floor. Something was very wrong with his legs. Looking at them he noticed that one of them was just a bleeding stump.

Reaching out to his leg Vernon screamed as his hands joined his dismembered leg across the room. He looked back up at Harry, fear in his eyes, as his head was slowly ripped from his neck.

...-...-...-...

Petunia had never seen this much destruction before. Yeah sure when a member comes into their hieritance in her family they become a little bit more violent but never to this degree.

But then again there hadn't been a member with a mark as dark as Harry's in generations. The marks became less prominant about a thousand years ago. Their creature heiritance was supposed to be almost bred out of them in just a few more generations.

They were supposed to be becoming normal everyday humans.

But that boy just had to ruin it. Just like he ruined everything. Ever since he was left on their door step the little freak has been ruining their lives.

And he hurt her Vernon. Her poor Vernon. His head wasn't supposed to be that far away from his body. No matter. She'd fix it. He just needs some stitches. A few stitches will fix everything.

But first she had to get rid of that monstrosity. That filthy abomination. And she had just the weapon to do it with.

She reached over to the night stand on Vernon's side and opened the top drawer and removed his pistol. He kept it their incase of an emergency. Well this was an emergency. She giggled and aimed the gun right at Harry.

"Good bye you little freak." she called out to him in a sing song voice and pulled the trigger.

-...-...-...-...

For some odd reason his shoulder stung and felt a little heavy. Glancing down at his arm Harry watched as the blood flowed from the hole in his shoulder.

_Well thats new._

Harry smiled. Reached up with his other hand and dug the bullet out with his fingers and held it out in his palm before watching the wound stitch itself closed. There was a scar.

_That's definitely new._

All of a sudden his body jerked back five more times.

Finally noticing the continued clicking noise he looked up at his Aunt Petunia and saw the gun pointed at him.

_Well I'll be damned. She shot me!_

Harry looked at the five new holes littered in his chest. He didn't deserve this! He was trying to help her. To save her! And this is how she repays him? No. Fuck that.

Harry looked back at Petunia, straight in her eyes, and smiled.

He felt the bullets rip out of his body and tear into her flesh. It sure was funny, her stunned look, especially as the blood flowed from the hole in the middle of her forehead.

Now for Dudley.

Walking across the hall way down to Dudleys room Harry slowly opened his cousins bedroom and just like clock work Dudley was taking a nap in his oversized and way too expensive bed.

This was just too easy.

And he had been afraid of this when he was younger. Priceless.

Harry watched Dudley as he slept for a moment before gathering up the surrounding energy and concentrating it into Dudley.

He had always thought that Dudley would explode from all of the food he ate. Well now he really was.

Closing the door Harry began his walk to his bedroom, pausing when he heard the satisfying pop and splatter, and packed up his belongings. It was time to see Dumbledore but first, he was going to leave a little present, for any straying Death Eaters, in his bedroom for and in the cubboard under the stairs.

He really loved being him.

...-...-...-...

Drawing himself out of his thoughts Harry focused back on his reflection. His appearance really had changed. He no longer looked so malnourished and small. He had, during his week of muscle pain, filled out and grown a couple inches. Still no where near as tall as Ron but definitely taller than Hermione and Ginny. His hair was a bit more managable, it had more of a shaggy look instead of that -I-just-got-out-of-bed- mess. And his facial bones were a bit more sharp, more aristocratic, more refined. He kind of had Sirius's body structure when he was a teen, he just looked like his dad, only not so boyishly.

But what really interested him was his mark above his heart. Just what did it entail. What all could he do? What was he?

Hearing the front door close and a bunch of voices Harry smiled, as a couple sets of feet made their way to his room.

Pulling on a shirt he went to his door and pulled it open smiling at the two people infront of him. "Well hello there Ron and Hermione."

...-...-...-...

**AUTHOR NOTES & SOME EXPLANATIONS:**

Ok. I had to end it there or I never would have finished it. And it has a cliffhanger. Don't worry I think the next chapter Voldemort is gonna come in...and boy is he pissed...plus dumbledore, severus and the rest of the order, oh and Ron and Hermione as well...

I hope this chapter is up to your expectations and I hope you all like it. I'm sorry for any errors and misspellings.

...;;;...;;;..;;;;...;;;

Okay so I have some explanations that are in order for this chapter.

In this chapter Vernon goes a bit crazy and starts being cruel to petunia when he finds out about her ancestry. He goes crazy because he is in essence a purist. His way of thinking is :If your a freak then your not human and therefore entitaled to being treated lower that shit on the bottom of a persons sole.

So when Petunia, his wife the mother of his child, the love of his life tells him she a freak he snaps. He doesnt know how to respond so he responds negatively.

Now Petunia as you noticed kept on saying "He's my husband he'd never hurt me. He loves me." She even says this while hes raping her. Now she says this because she cant believe he would hurt her. She has completely dissaccociated herself from the fact that he his hurting her and is focusing on their life before he snaps. She also puts all of the blame on Harry because she really believes it his fault. He was left on their doorstep and that changed their lives, and then he got the mark and he again changed their lives.

Another thing on Petunia, she talks about sewing Vernon head back on his body and he will be okay again. Now we all know things dont happen that way but Petunia is now crazy and she is just trying to fix her life and make everything better, which is why she feels it's also okay to shoot to kill her 15 or almost 15 year old nephew. To her this is completely justifiable and sane.

Now onto Harry. Harry is not insane. He does not mindlessly slaughter people. He is a decendant of a warrior race and in this race there are finely encoded instincts that prohibit one of them from going on mindless killing rages. They only kill those they percieve to be threats. These warriors and Harry (see red) when they are fighting which is what Harry went into while killing Vernon. But he didn't (see red) with Petunia He only killed her because she bacame a threat and he killed Dudley because he would have become a threat, plus there was some personal satisfaction there. They crave violence and war and fighting. Its in their blood. Therefore their bodies are literally designed to fight and kill. To take damage and to deal damage.

In this story Harry will not be one of those characters that suddenly finds himself super poweredand has no weaknesses and he can triumph over Voldemort and his minions like they were marshmallow puppies. No. Harry will have weaknesses and the battles wont be so easy from now on because the people he will encounter are expierienced fighters and killers, where as the Dursleys were not.

RRR Please and thank you.


End file.
